Naruto sharingan warrior
by Jeezzaz
Summary: On the night of his sixth birthday naruto gets the help of an unexpected ally...
1. A new ally

Naruto—Sharingan warrior

On the night of Naruto's 6th birthday an unusual ally helps him…

I don't own naruto, wish I did though.

'_thoughts'_ "speech" "**demon/summon speech**" '_**demon/summon thoughts**__'_

* * *

He ran through the village 'there _has to be a way out, there always is_' he thought to himself. Now the boy was not as smart as some people in his class, but he knew the reason they were chasing him. On the night of his birthday (October 10) the kyubbi no kitsune attacked konohagakure and while the shinobi were strong, they weren't strong enough to defeat this monstrous beast, he knew that the hokage couldn't kill a demon, he knew that he would have to seal it away. He knew what the seal on his stomach was, he knew why the villagers called him a demon, yet he still didn't believe it. "come back here you demon!" one of his attackers shouted. Spotting a hole in the wall he tried to make a dash for it, unfortunately for him there were several shinobi in the mob. They caught him just as he was about to sprint away. "I will finish what the forth started!" a chunin in the mob screamed and chucked a kunai at the boy's head. The boy had reflexes to match though (due to the many years of torture from many like this man) and dodged out of the way. When the mob started to advance however he realised he was trapped. Walls on either side of him he started to back away '_if only I could do the walk on walls thing that the ANBU could_' the young boy thought to himself.

And then the beating started. Strong men, weak men and shinobi all attacked at once, leaving the boy swollen and bleeding. When the pain became too much he retreated into the calm embrace of unconsciousness. Straight away however he woke up - much to his disappointment. He walked around to regain his senses and found he was in a sewer, although his clothes didn't seem to be wet. Out of the blue he heard a voice coming from further up the sewer. His curiosity got the better of him as he walked towards the sound. When he reached a metal gate he was surprised to see two big red eyes staring at him.

"**boy, I am the kyubbi no kitsune. I was the one who destroyed your towns population of shinobi. It was I who eradicated the forth hokage. It was I… ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!!??**"

the boy shook himself out of his shock and looked up at the beast. "why… why me? Why do I have to be the one that takes **YOUR **curse, why couldn't it have been some other kid? Why?"

The kyubbi looked at the child and sighed. '_**sometimes children are soo kami damn hard to work with**_' "**okay boy. I will help you with what you wish to do. Be hokage right? I will grant you the same power I granted another, years upon years ago. I will grant you the sharingan. But I will make yours the strongest their ever has been.**"

The boy looked up with surprise in his face. "why would you help me?"

"**the only reason I am even doing this is because I don't want a weak vessel. I want the strongest their ever has been... and I want a favour. I want to be able to see things through your eyes, hear through your ears, smeall through your nose. I'm not so sure about taste though with all that ramen you eat...**"

"what are you talking about, RAMEN IS A GIFT FROM THE GODS THEMSELVES!!!"

"**yeah, yeah I get it. But come closer so I can grant both our wishes.**"

With that the tailed beast looked into the eyes of the boy and his eyes began to spin, showing one, then two and then three tomoes. It then looked as though the three points were joining with his pupil (A/N think kakashi's mangekyou) when the boy re-opened his eyes it was still there. "**I have created it to be stronger than the normal mangekyou sharingan, and turned it into the eternal mangekyou. I hope you keep the secret to yourself, so I will show you an illusion that cannot be broken unless by others that know of it.**" The boy was surprised by the helpfulness of the great fox and was weary. "**do not worry boy, for I have already taken care of your end of the bargain.. To reactivate your new eyes just consentrate your chakra and it will happen. To activate mangekyou just think of it. I will then teach you how to utilise the new powers that you will get. Now go back to the real world.**" Then the beast roared, sending massive amounts of chakra at the boy. As he was disappearing muttered "**do not disappoint me… Uzamaki Naruto**"

* * *

I could have written more… but I thought that it would be a good place to end it for now. Don't pester me about how long between updates coz I'm gonna be a tad bit slack with them. Okay, I'm not making naruto super strong, coz he's only lucky he won his fights before. He will be around cannon naruto's level after he gets jiraiya to train him on the way to tsunadai. I think that's a fair compromise. I don't like making people super strong just coz I can, then there is no point to writing it in my opinion.

(Edit- I fixed up the spacing problems and edited little bits that were wrong)

You see the button down below, yea go on and press it. Don't however flame me and just say its bad. I want a reason so I can improve


	2. A new sensei

Here's another one for ya

I don't own naruto and never will so don't pester me

"speech" 'thoughts' "**demon/summon speech**" '_**demon/summon thoughts**__'_

* * *

As naruto opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the brightness of the lights. He then noticed all the people standing around him. First was the old man, the hokage, his grandfather figure. The second was an ANBU with very black hair and a raven mask on. "hokage-sama, what should we do with the boy? He cannot stay here because of all the civilians trying to get at him. So what should we do?" the ANBU asked

"raven, take off your mask, and tell naruto who you are and why you are here."

The hokage said monotonously. "okay. Naruto I am Uchiha Itachi, also known as raven, ANBU captain. I'm here because I was the one who found your body and brought you here" The ANBU said as he slid his mask off, revealing the three tomoe sharingan.

"wow, you have the sharingan, that's so cool" the blond boy exclaimed.

"Itachi, you are going to look after Naruto until he is able to look after himself. Maybe you could convince your parents to let him stay with you as your brother would be his age. If they do not allow you to, send them both to me." The old man said wisely. "if I do remember correctly he will be needing you to help him with a little problem" he said winking at naruto- causing him to giggle.

"very well hokage-sama I will go talk to my parents now. Come along Naruto." The dark haired teen said.

"actually itachi, I would like to speak to naruto alone right now." Itachi nodded and jumped out of the window onto the street below.

"how did you know that I had the sharingan old man!" said naruto pointing an accusing finger at the hokage "the baka fox told me it wouldn't stay on!

"not to worry naruto, I was there before it could go away, and might I say it looks fantastic. Only I have never seen someone with that kind of sharingan before, so how did you get it?" the hokage asked gingerly

'_**Tell him that it was my gift to you as my vessel, that and I don't wanna look weak**_'

Naruto jumped at the voice in his head and the hokage reached out to comfort the child. "the fox says its cause I'm his vessel and he wants me to be strong so he doesn't appear weak"

"hmm, well that's an interesting notion, can you ask him what type of sharingan it is?"

"no need jiji, I already know" naruto stated proudly "its called the mangeyu or something sharingan" the boy could feel the fox muttering to himself something about stupid gaki who doesn't know what he's talking about, but ignored it and went on "but I have the eternal form. I don't know what that means however."

'_**stupid kit, it means that you wont go blind for using the uber-awesome techniques that come with it.**_'

"wow, thanks kyubbi" naruto said aloud and the hokage looked at him wearily

'_**gaki, you don't need to talk out loud, I hear what you think.**_'

'oh, okay thanks furball'

'_**I outta kill you for that…**_'

"okay, the furball says that I wont go blind from using the techniques that come with my eyes" naruto stated plainly as the hokage looked shocked at the information.

"if this is true naruto, then you could one day reach your dream of becoming hokage! And I also believe that you are going to be able to surpass all the previous hokages" the hokage said happily looking into the face of his 'grandchild'. "what do you say to being taught by Uchiha Itachi? He is after all the clan prodigy and one of the youngest to ever achieve what he has." The hokage looked into the boys eyes eagerly waiting for his response. It took all of two seconds for naruto to reach a conclusion "I will let Itachi train me, after all he is one of the best," naruto said surprisingly wisely "and he can help me with my new sharingan. Wait, should I show him my man-gek-you or just show him my normal sharingan?"

"I believe that you should do what you feel like doing" said the hokage

'_**Kit, don't show him your new technique. Uchihas are power-hungry and will try to gain them by whatever means necessary. I made it so that you had to kill a best friend or experience very, very large amounts of emotional pain, like the death of a loved one. You have already been through a large amount of this and have therefore already unlocked it. I just 'upgraded' it for you**_'

'thanks kyubbi and thanks for the advice' "okay, I'm not going to tell Itachi about the awesome eyes, I'll just get sharingan training."

"that is actually a very smart thing to say naruto, I'm proud of you" said the old man, encasing nauto with a hug. "I do believe Itachi is coming back to pick you up now. Go and have fun naruto. You don't want to live a boring life now, would you?"

As soon as the hokage had finished his sentence the prodigy returned to the room. Looked at naruto and motioned for him to follow. Naruto looked at the hokage and received a nod in reply. Happily he walked off down the street after his new sensei.

* * *

Okay thank you to phlying-pheonix for the constructive criticism. Contrary to popular belief we do like it, cause it helps us to improve.

I would like to say that I'll get chapters out this quickly, but… I actually was spurred onto it by phoenix so take a leaf outta his book and review, maybe… just maybe, I'll update faster. (the button is just below here its kinda conspicuous and hard to miss…)


	3. A new friend

Yeah, I'm bored so I wrote another chapter pretty quickly

I don't own naruto, never have, never will

"speech" '_thoughts'_ "**demon/summon speech" **'_**demon/summon thoughts**_'

* * *

As Naruto and Itachi walked down the road to the Uchiha compound Itachi asked naruto "what did the hokage mean when he was talking before? I don't see how _I _can help a non-Uchiha from becoming great. I have never had a genin team and I certainly haven't had an apprentice before, so… why me?"

"its because of who you are" naruto replied surprisingly smart-like "I discovered something when I was beaten by those villagers… and only you could help me with it" activating his three tomoe sharingan he looked at Itachi "you're the only one good enough"

Itachi was surprised about this. He had never seen a non-Uchiha have the sharingan besides kakashi, but this boy could turn it on and off at will. Even gaining three tomoes before he had even joined the academy, something not even he did. "okay naruto I will help you, on one condition…"

Naruto's look of joy went to a look of… confusion about what Itachi was going to say

"… I want you to bee my little brother's friend. He seems so distraught these days and doesn't have anyone besides me to turn to. If you do this then I will train you with all my time."

Naruto thought for a little while before replying to Itachi "only if you train your brother alongside me, that way we can learn to be friends and comrades. That is the only way I think I could truly be friends with someone." Naruto said with an edge of wisdom to his words. '_since when have I been this smart?_' naruto asked himself

'_**ah I see you finally caught on, I couldn't have a thick-headed vessel either, so I tampered a bit with your brain-power, increasing in leaps and bounds. You now have the intelligence of shikamaru, and that's saying something**_'

'_thanks for asking first fox-teme_'

'_**haha. You should have more respect for me. I am the one doing this you know**_'

'_yes but that would be weird_'

Itachi was looking at naruto trying to get his attention, finally however naruto came back to the world of the living and saw a huge gate "umm, Itachi what is this place?"

"this, naruto, is the Uchiha compound. It is where you will be staying for a while, while I train you and sasuke" Itachi replied monotonously.

"so… which one is your house Itachi?" naruto inquired

"the biggest one here. My father is the leader of the Uchiha clan, and I am to be his successor" Itachi answered sounding a bit peeved "although I'd rather not. I think I'll just stay in ANBU or something. I don't want anything to do with the council… Well we seem to be here finally. Get some rest ad I'll see you in the morning for some training."

THE NEXT MORNING

"hello naruto. I trust your bed was comfortable. Breakfast is eady to be served whenever yare ready" the older man said to naruto "Itachi had to go do a last minute mission in Wave so I am going to train you and Sasuke today"

"thank you sir, the hospitality is very much appreciated" naruto returned the manners.

A minute or so later Sasuke came down to see a stranger sitting in his brothers usual spot. The stranger appeared to be wolfing down his food at a rate that left even his parents shocked. He thought he had seen the boy around the village before, and then he realised who it was. It was the boy that the entire village tried to shut out. They overcharged him for various items, and he had heard that the boy had no parents. He had always felt sorry for the kid but had never openly sought him out. Prefering just to watch from the sidelines. Then the boy broke him out of his reverie "hey Sasuke, how are you?" Sasuke was surprised the boy knew his name, but his parents had taught him manners so he replied with the customary Uchiha "hnn… well I'm alright"

"that's good Sasuke, because… were gonna be training buddies!" shouted the blond who was giving a weird smile that made him look slightly foxy.

"what do you mean training buddies. I start at the academy in a few weeks time so I don't need your help with 'training'" Sasuke replied coldly

"but son, Itachi is training you both" Sasuke's mother said timidly not wanting to do this the wrong way

"well… why didn't you say so in the first place" Sasuke said happily, his brother was going to help him. Rather than just shut him out. "I suppose proper introductions are in order… Mine name is Uchiha Sasuke, the future head of the police force"

"and I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure… pleased to meet you" naruto said flashing his trademark smile "I cant wait to get started, eh Sasuke?"

"yeah… hey where is Itachi?" Sasuke said passing back into his gloomier attitude

"don't worry son, he's just gone out for a mission. But he'll be back soon. In the meantime I will train you to do the **Kaaton: Goukakyuu no jutsu(1) **and the you will be a fully fledged Uchiha member."

"lets go Sasuke, Naruto down to the big lake to learn the jutsu. I will show you the handsigns but you have to do the rest"

And so the three went down to the lake to do what was asked of them.

* * *

Okay hi guys what did you think of this chapter? Please let me know. I know its been said but we writers thrive on reviews. I feel like giving out another chapter. I'm thinking of putting in a time skip to the genin tests. That would be when they are 12 so after almost 6 years of tutelage from Itachi.

» Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu  
» Fire Type; Grand Fireball Skill  
_Appearance:_ Chapter 7  
_Used By:_ Uchiha clan  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Uses a high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Can be extremely powerful.

You see the button below, click it. See what happens


	4. A new enemy

"people speaking"

'people thinking'

**Jutsu**

"**demons/summons talking"**

'**demons/summons thinking'**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto where having the time of their lives. In the morning would be a light warm-up session with Itachi. Then they would walk the distance to the ninja academy, study there for a number of hours and then in the afternoon they would move on to actual training with their nee-san. It hadn't taken Naruto long to get used to the Uchiha taijutsu style and it was even shorter that he managed to learn their family ninjutsu: katon- goukakyuu no jutsu, mainly because of his amazingly large reserves of chakra and his natural affinity. It turns out that he has one of the best combinations of elemental affinities possible… fire and wind. In the afternoons after Itachi-nee-san's rigorous training that they would go out and do as many possible pranks before it turned dark.

Tonight was no different, Naruto and Sasuke were on their way back to the Uchiha compound after a particularly nasty trick on the Inuzuka dogs. Dying them all light blue and bright pink was a genius idea on both parts from the boys. It was when they were almost back that they noticed the clan gates left open.

"I'll have to tell dad to come and lock up the gate" Sasuke said nonchalantly to Naruto as they walked in. Almost immediately they could see why the gate was open, someone had forced their way in and had started slaying bodies left, right and centre. Children everywhere were crying over their lost mums and dads and had blood all over them. Quickly the two young boys made their way through the rubble to get to their house. It didn't look good. Bodies had been piled up against the door and left only a narrow path through. The two made there way through to the main lounge-room and had to bite their tongues to keep from screaming out.

On the ground in front of them was the leader of the Uchiha clan and his wife. Fugaku and Mikota looked shocked to see their son and adopted son. They looked to be saying something before a katana silenced them. Turning quickly they saw the one man that they had always looked up to cleaning his sword.

"Itachi… Itachi why did you do that?" Naruto managed to get out "what could possibly happen to make you do this?"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" Itachi scolded "how can I get better without truly testing myself? I thought someone with your brain capacity would know just how much I had been dying to test these out…"

Itachi slowly moved the hair out of his eyes, shocking Naruto to his core.

"the, the Mangekyou Sharingan… But, but how did you get that? I… I… SHARINGAN" Naruto shouted to the great delight of Itachi.

"my, my. Look what we have here, a little boy truly hating the one that he has grown up with. It saddens my, no…no it makes me very happy to see hate in such a young persons life!"

"Itachi-nee-san… why? Why go to such means as to destroy a clan?" Sasuke finally inquired

"Sasuke, I wanted to test my potential. Hate me; hate me with everything you two have. Maybe one day you will defeat me and bring honor to your silly little _clan_. But for now I am sparing you so you can get better, your potential reached and then, only then will I take it away."

They both turned white as sheets and turned tail, not trusting their voices anymore.

"that's right, run, run with everything you have. Cling to your petty excuse of a life for as long as you can." Itachi called after them. After they had left his sight he sighed and his eyes formed tears "hate me, kill me for the good of our clan…"

Weeping the two boys sprinted through the dead streets, the children slowly dying also. Crying out for help they ran to the Hokage tower. Explaining what they saw Sarutobi sent out the ANBU to investigate along with several teams of medics to care for wounded. Collapsing in a mess the two boys fell unconscious. Slowly drifting away from all the pain and loneliness.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day, at around noon that the two finally woke up. Not from the physical pain, but from the crippling emotional pain that came with being betrayed. Seeing each other they released a breath quickly. Sasuke looked at Naruto and they nodded.

"we will avenge our clan… We will kill Itachi" Sasuke started "you and me can avenge the Uchihas"

"Sasuke, when we are ready, we can strike. There isn't any point in brooding now, not while we are so weak," Naruto Stated "It will take years of hard work but we can do it. Now snap out of your emo-ness and come see Jiji with me!"

* * *

A/N--- SORRY, it has been ages since I last posted anything for this. I said there wouldn't be a massacre but I changed that. I have decided that I can't do it properly if I deviated that much from canon.

Yea I will trrrry to update sooner but I kinda got bored with it. But now im back and I hope I can keep it that way.

Now you see the button belown this is my life blood. Please review, even if it is to say that i suck cause if its criticism i can take that!!


	5. A new team

Hey guys… he he, no hard feelings about lack of updates… *chuckles nervously*…

Anyway, happy Christmas, merry new year… etc…

I don't own Naruto

"speaking"

'thoughts'

* * *

'Last day of the academy,' thought Naruto. 'I'll finally be able to show what I can do! YATTA!'

'Oh boy, last day of the academy,' thought the always-depressed-and-scowling Sasuke. 'If I get anyone on my team who slows me down to being better than _him_ I'll… I'll. Well I'll do something!'

'Thank you Kami for finally getting these kids of my shoulders!' thought one Umino Iruka, the teacher of the class of would-be genins.

"Okay everyone, quieten down! This is the start of your new life. Whether you become successful ninja, or whether you find another trade. Today is when it is all decided," the teacher's aid Mizuki started. "In the room behind me is where we will test you on your knowledge of the three basic ninjutsus: Bunshin, Kariwami and Henge (clone, replacement and transformation respectively)!"

"Oh, I am so physicked! Aren't you Kiba?" asked our favourite blonde (that's right INO… jks).

"Oh you bet I am blondie!"

"Hey! I resent that! Besides I thought we called it a truce when I started calling you dog-breathe!"

"Times change buddy," the young Inuzuka stated factually. "Besides, it isn't very becoming of a first rate student like… you…" Kiba couldn't keep it up as the laughing overwhelmed him.

"At least I'm not dead-last," Naruto replied indignantly. "That's an honour reserved for Shikamaru!"

As everyone turned to look at him they heard a load snore come from the Nara.

"Okay everyone! Listen up, for we will now call your names out and you will come in to be tested," said our favourite scar-faced man. "We will start with… Akina Hibari!"

Said boy shuffled his way to the front so he could be graded, and exited soon after hitai-ate proudly on his forehead.

Naruto tuned out the rest of the people going in so that he could better prepare himself. He knew the three to the tee. He had used his sharingan to make sure he was perfect. He didn't particularly like the cheating part… but hey it's his to do whatever with.

"…ruto. Uzumaki Naruto!"

"What? My turn already? Okay here we go!"

Nervously he walked down the rows of chairs as Sasuke grinned viciously at him from under his forehead-protector. He really should try to find out why Sasuke suddenly hated him for some reason. I mean it wasn't his fault that Sasuke is a revenge obsessed freak; he had tried talking him out of it, but…

Pushing open the door Naruto saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a desk waiting for him.

"Come Naruto, sit down," Iruka started off. "Now can you perform for us a Bunshin?"

Naruto formed his hands appropriately and put in his chakra. Soon two perfect clones appeared beside him.

"Good, good. Now how about the Kariwami technique, if you would?"

Breathing in Naruto found an object, in this case a chair. He started to gather his chakra and made sure he formed the connections required. Bam, he was where the chair used to be.

"Excellent Naruto, I knew you could do it!" Iruka exclaimed with glee.

Hold on Iruka-san. How do we know Naruto can do a henge?"

Covering his eyes Iruka nodded towards Naruto who then proceeded to change into a gorgeous blonde beauty with sizeable… locks of golden hair.

In a poof of smoke it was gone leaving a laughing Naruto.

"You should'a seen your face Mizuki-sensei!"

"Very well Naruto," Mizuki sighed. "Come take your hitai-ate."

==========the next day=======the next day======the next day=============

Naruto was on his way to the academy when he saw something that bothered him. Iruka-sensei was sitting at the ramen stand all alone. Normally Mizuki sensei was there as well.

"Ma, Iruka-sense why are you sitting alone, normally Mizuki-sensei is here as well?"

"Naruto come here please," Iruka started. It was when Naruto had gotten closer that he realised his teacher was covered in scrapes and had more than a few bruises. "Mizuki and I had a fight. He stole the forbidden scroll and I fought to get it back."

"Why would he do that though Iruka-sensei? Doesn't he love Konoha as much as us?"

"Naruto, Mizuki-teme was trying to give information to a former leaf-nin that has gone traitor on us. But it's okay because we made it in time to stop him!"

Iruka always knew how to cheer him up and it was with a smile that the two sped off to the ninja academy so as not to be too late.

Once there they broke off and went separate ways Iruka to the teachers lounge to gather his supplies and Naruto went straight to the class room.

"Never fear, Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Naruto shouted as he lunged into the room. He looked around and saw that many of his previous classmates weren't here. Even some of those that had passed had decided to quit the program.

"Alright everyone calm down! And Naruto find your seat. Okay, I have helped you as much as I am able to. I have taught you the basics of Shinobi training. But now it is time for your new teachers to take up the mantle. I can only hope that you do well in your ninja career. Those of you who try hard enough may even make it to the title of Jonin. I wish you well in your careers once again."

"Okay now for team assignments:

Team 1: Akina Hibari

-------------------

Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Inuzuka Kiba

Team 8: Nara Shikamaru

Yamanaka Ino

Uzumaki Naruto

Team 9 is still in circulation

Team 10: Hyuuga Hinata

Aburame Shino

Akimichi Chouji

* * *

So let me know what you thought, and once again sorry for long update…

Anyway… cliffy yes I'm a prick and you probably wont find out why I had Sasuke be a jerk again or why Naruto doesn't suck, yet isn't awesome and why their on differing teams.

Review!!!!!........................pls?


End file.
